


Trick and Treat (万圣节小短文以及一发车)

by BloodyHeroin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHeroin/pseuds/BloodyHeroin
Summary: Charles和Erik给互相的恶作剧
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	1. Trick and Treat

一个小段子，应某人的要求。XFC时期。

“Trick or treat?”

这真不是应该在出浴室门的时候听到的话。

Erik也绝对不想在刚踏出第一步的时候就挂到刚擦过头顶的诡异布料……是谁把那玩意儿弄到天花板上去的，Hank吗？看来Raven终于把他从实验室拖出来了。

磁控者伸手扯开那片荡荡悠悠充当鬼魂的床单，说实在的，他几乎忘了今天是见鬼的万圣节。

当然也没有预料到读心者会守在浴室门口来这么一出。

见鬼的。(What the hell.) 

这节日唯一的好处可能是说出这种脏字不会被一群青少年和读心者大呼小叫——前者起哄，后者恼怒，大概。

于是Erik也不急不缓地停下步子，因为脑子里关于地狱的双关发出一声轻嗤，随即好以整暇地看向面前笑盈盈的人。对方有些不怀好意的眼神让他下意识地紧了紧裹在胯上的浴巾，然后偏过头稍眯起眼，朝对方展示了一下空空如也的掌心，“Wrong time, wrong place. 而且我以为你已经过了要糖的年纪，Charles。”

思索片刻，他挑了挑眉，灯光下变成暗琥珀色的眼睛里带了点挑衅，“Trick and treat. 还有，先放我回去穿衣服。”

Charles没有搭腔，只是眨眨眼任对方侧身从自己旁边绕开，“当然，我的朋友。你会惊讶的。”

“Surprise me.”

Erik无所谓地应了一声。他不是很担心好友的话，说实在的，如果是吓人，他自小就清楚比人比鬼要可怕得多。尤其，很难说有什么东西能吓到他，介于他总是被人用“莽撞”（Moira）“冷酷无情”（Sean）形容。

然后他转过西边的拐角，踩到了一只塑料蜘蛛。

如果给他几秒思考时间的话他一定会觉得这是个阴谋。

之后的事情有些不受控制，不小心踩到蜘蛛模型差点滑倒只是个开端——天知道那些小鬼头是什么时候把东西四散到整个大宅里的（他甚至不知道这些东西怎么就进了大宅！）。

就在Erik撑起身打算整好散落开的浴巾时，边柜上那个诡异的玩偶娃娃在他的余光里瞪着一双玻璃大眼睛瞅着他、嘴角还有一丝诡异的笑容。

他当然没有惊叫，只是在向后跳了一步之后又不小心顺便扯掉了一边的金属烛台。（这是本能反应，见鬼。）结果差点把娃娃给烧起来。

Erik回过神，在发觉自己干了什么蠢事之后兀自摇了摇头。挥挥手把尾端已然变作尖刺的烛台归位，他垂头检查了一下浴巾，翻了个白眼站起身继续往前走。

没错，见鬼的万圣节。

但愿这不是Charles惊喜的一部分。

……虽然对方有时候在恶作剧（和恶趣味）方面确实天赋异禀。

浴室和房间没有相隔太远，但大概是因为之前不大不小的意外，Erik觉得今天花了挺久才终于回到房门前。

他也没想到会在这里听到Sean的声音。

“天啦噜，老兄！”

远处的某扇玻璃传来报废的声音。Erik在惊叫中有点迷茫地转过身，Sean的房间在另一头，按理来讲不应该出现在这里。而且好吧，虽然自己上半身确实没穿衣服——他垂首思索了一下自己的打扮——但大家都是男人（按Charles的说法，好吧，有一个是男孩），Sean也没必要这样反应过激吧。

“怎么。”磁控者拧起眉，带着点批判意味打量了一下少年身上全是破洞的衣服和一顶仿佛来自上世纪的海盗帽，“有什么不对吗？”

虽然对方在摇头，但那憋得通红的脸和写满了“这真是个大新闻”的表情很明显不是这么说的。

在他狐疑目光的逼视下，Sean终于挤出一句。

“……咳，没事，哥们儿，只是没想到你有这个习惯而已。”

Erik愈发不解地瞪着他，“我一直都这样。”

年轻人憋笑的声音却越来越明显，甚至连肩膀都抖了起来。

忍无可忍地叹了一口气，Erik顺着对方的目光再次检查自己。拜托，一切再正常没有了，这小子到底什么毛病？他既没有多出一条腿也没有长出尾巴。也没有突然长出一个南瓜似的大肚腩。就连浴巾也好好地——

操。

操？！

有时候，他真的希望自己不要无聊到答应自己好友的恶作剧。

大概是出于某种防护机制，Erik当机立断敛去所有表情，绷着脸伸手掐着门把向里推了进去。他无视了身后青少年几乎算是尖利的笑声——天佑大宅的玻璃窗，愿它们安息——然后砰地一下用能力甩上了门，力道能把Sean的笑声击出几段分区。Erik咬牙回想着凭空消失的浴巾，然后有些无可奈何地发出一声低吼。

『Charles，我知道你还在。』

『我说了我会让你惊讶，亲爱的。』脑海里的笑意从来没显得这么欠揍。

其实Erik在听到他笑的时候就很难再生气了——也不是说他的雄性自尊真会因为Sean受到什么影响。

『见鬼去。我能感应到你的皮带扣，Charles。』磁控者尽力让威胁的声音显得咬牙切齿一点，『来我房间——』

他龇牙咧嘴的表情转变成一个不怀好意的笑容。

『然后我们讨论一下treat的部分。』

END


	2. Trick but Treat

Trick but Treat

『——然后我们讨论一下treat的部分。』

『乐意至极。』读心者声音里的得意有些过于明显了。

『先帮我把门外那个狂笑的小鬼弄走。』Erik翻了个白眼保持愤懑的语调，听着门外的笑声逐渐消失，随之而来的是靠近的脚步——还有对方皮带上的金属扣。

沉稳的步子听上去真的让人不爽。Erik也没费心穿上衣服，只是干脆故意大咧咧地往床上一坐，潦草地扯过床单盖住下身，接着就斜靠在床板上盯着门缝下的光影变换。

被摔上的门吱呀一声打开，Charles施施然钻进了房里，在身后重新合上了门。动作带了些被逗乐的活泼和期待。他在进来的过程里一直保持着指尖抵住太阳穴的姿势，在昏暗的房间里只是一抹过于真实的影子；于是Erik打了个响指点亮顶灯。

之前从浴室出来的时候他没有好好打量对方的穿着，眼下细看才发觉这是模仿了某个电影里的科学家打扮——Victor Frankenstein？①

科学怪人的主题听上去确实很符合万圣节。Erik有一搭没一搭地思考着，而且，作为变种人，这个角色无疑又被赋予了某种现实意义。说起来，他记得自己也自比过那个被拼凑起来的怪物，当然，听过这个古怪比方的纳粹分子接下来就被送了一颗子弹。

……或许这个比方再合适不过。

念及此，他把目光转回读心者的眼睛，瞧瞧他，有这样一副面孔，又有谁会把这人当做鬼怪神魔呢。只要他们见过他的眼睛。

大概是他凝视的时间有些过长了，Charles不露痕迹地挑了挑眉。

Erik轻咳一声，而后向对方展示空无一物的掌心，语气中带着揶揄的商量意味：“如你所见，我这里可没有糖果。”

“你喊我过来的时候听起来可是胸有成竹。”Charles抱起双臂也在床沿上坐下，不买账地扬起下巴，带着故作的美国贵族式高傲，“我以为你已经有了主意。”

“说真的，我本来打算把选择权给你。”嘴里这么说着，Erik的指尖却毫不犹疑地敲了敲床板，金属质的装饰底架迅速汇聚成几股游蛇般的缆绳，朝着读心者四肢处的关节盘绕而去。“但既然你这么说——我觉得让大宅里多一个漂亮的万圣节装饰就不错。”

“早在追捕Emma的时候我就该猜到你对捆绑的特殊偏好。但把我吊到墙上？我以为你的想象力能更好一点。”Charles见状也没有挣扎，只是任对方用金属扣住自己的手脚，手指象征性地划了个圈指了指墙。

磁控者闻言低低笑了两声，听上去像是被娱乐了，“想象力不算是我的领域，但你说不定可以教我，教授——”他强调了一下读心者的称谓，作势控制金属镣铐将他往床上按，“或者，你觉得吊到床上会比较合心意？”

“喔老天呐，”Charles因为他突然施力下意识地惊呼一声，随后便咯咯笑出声来，“好吧，那你一定是我带过的最叛逆的学生。”他顺着对方的动作索性倒在床上，闭上眼作出一脸享受的表情，“底下那群孩子们可是精力旺盛，我的朋友，如果你不会在他们的晨间八卦里退缩的话，我倒是不介意换个地方睡一整天。”

“‘退缩’？你在说我吗？”Erik凑上前垂眼瞅着他，一边报复欲极强地将人提到半空，回嘴的时候还带了点咬牙切齿，“说真的，你一定是我见过的最恶趣味的教授。”

“刚刚在Sean面前你可没那么有气势，你得承认这个。”Charles在对方的钳制下无所谓地耸了耸肩，象征性地挣扎了一下，随后咧嘴露出一个明朗的笑容，“你不会要把我提一整天吧？”

Erik挑起一根眉毛，似乎不敢相信对方就这么直接把刚才的事说了出来。他本来还打算大度些，不过既然对方要送上门来，好吧，Erik Lehnsherr可是出了名的睚眦必报。

于是他不急不缓地伸出手，有意低下身拉近了两人的距离。没等Charles作出什么反应，他的指尖就顺着对方挂在半空的左手勾了上去，与此同时那些关节上的金属开始分离出愈发细密的丝线，径直贴着读心者的衣物向上攀。

“……Erik？”Charles语调不确定地上扬，眯起眼睛有些警告地瞪着面前的磁控者。但后者只是偏过头，勾起嘴角露出一个堪称温柔的表情，拇指继续在他的手腕上缓缓打着转。

金属冰凉的触感哪怕隔着衣物也有些过于明显，Charles在余光里看到它们游蛇般顺服地扣上自己的肩膀，然后一路顺着肌肉的轮廓向下延伸。锁骨被擦碰到的时候他不由自主地抖了一下。

可狡诈的驯蛇人不会就此罢休，他的笑意愈发温柔，指尖依旧亲昵地旋转。每转一圈，那些金属就轻巧地勾过读心者的衣服，解开衬衫上的扣子，从领口开始。

Charles维持着漫不经心的样子，但在最后一颗扣子被解开之后，他睁大的眼睛里还是不免带上了点震惊（说不清是因为扣子还是Erik脸上有点诡异的温柔）。磁控者得逞地轻笑两下，压低了嗓音在对方脑袋边故作暧昧地耳语，“只是想提醒某人‘隐私’的概念——”

“——还有，别惹一个记仇的德国人。”

说完他便抬起身从Charles身边退开，“啪”地打了一个响指，任由对方不轻不重地摔在他的床上。

如果木板发出了“咚”的一声，那也不是他能控制的。

“唔……上帝啊。”

Charles有些吃痛地坐起来，揉了揉因为被吊在半空而有些僵硬的小臂。他没好气地转向此刻表情坦然到近乎正直的友人，毫不客气地踹了一下对方的小腿。“说真的，你先把裤子穿上说不定还更有说服力。”

Erik闻言满不在乎地耸耸肩，捞过一旁挂着的衣物。然后他站起身背对着Charles以一种不必要的慢条斯理穿好裤子，转过身伸开双手做了个展示的动作，“现在呢，更有说服力了吗？”

读心者最终还是没抑制住翻白眼的冲动，他伸手捏了捏后颈，从说话的声音来看似乎是咬紧了后槽牙，“你也了解，Erik，穿上文明的外衣不能掩盖一个人是混蛋的本质。”

“我的荣幸，”被骂的家伙装模做样地理了理袖口，甚至微微倾身朝依旧坐在床上的友人行了个礼，“真高兴你这么了解我，liebling。”他轻勾了一下手腕，对方身上缠绕的那些金属才终于归回原位。

Charles夸张地叹出一口气，瞪了假惺惺的磁控者一眼，“现在我认为我的恶作剧相当仁慈——你要把这个称为treat吗？”

Erik好笑地看着他的表情，发出了介于想要大笑和尽力憋住之间的那种声音。等幸灾乐祸够了，他才终于收起那副欠揍样子，忍俊不禁地走上前捏了捏Charles还有些僵硬的肩膀。

“看你怎么理解了，”他不当真地回嘴，“我只能说，一般被我吊起来的人，他们落地的时候可没有床。”他单手插兜站在Charles身后，稍微侧转过身去看对方的表情，那双灰绿的眼睛里带着调侃的笑意。

掌心里传来的些微震颤和读心者摇头时发出的笑声让他没忍住多捏了几下另一个人的肩膀。

等Charles笑完了，Erik才再一次开口。但这次的语气却是和之前大相径庭的另一种温和，他还换上了Sean见到之后绝对会以为他被外星人掉包（“或者被教授洗了脑。”）的表情。比起之前恶作剧时（有些令人毛骨悚然）的温柔，这更让读心者忍不住回过头来看他。

“拜托，Charles——我不会读心，你大可以直接告诉我你想要什么。”

闻言Charles收起笑意，又叹了一口气。

这比刚才的夸张要真实不少。Erik拧起眉心有些茫然地看了他一眼。

坐在床沿上的人吁了口气，在站起来时对上Erik的眼睛，挂上一个几乎是无可奈何的微笑，“其实很简单，亲爱的。”他的表情宠溺得有些过分，就像对着一个调皮捣蛋的孩子。在对方发出反驳的声音之前，他捧住眼前人的脸，成功把他所有的话按了回去。

他凝视了Erik一会儿，看着对方的眼神顺着自己的目光变幻，最终凑上前叹息着在对方脸颊上落下一个轻吻，声音低到Erik分不太清他到底真的说了出来还是做了精神投射，“就这个，Erik。”

“就这个。”

有一瞬间的愣神，Erik杵在原地呆呆地眨了眨眼，手指下意识地触碰到被吻过的地方，似乎没太意识到发生了什么。鉴于Charles知道这个男人是个怎样的情场老手——他没有追究Raven那晚上的事不代表他不知道，可那毕竟只是一个再没有后续的吻——Erik这瞬间的表情简直纯情得不太像他。

抛开现在诡异又温情的氛围不说，这本身还是带了点黑色幽默的。

但很快，Erik脸上呆愣的表情就一扫而空，取而代之的是个有些难以置信、却又被逗乐的笑容。他把掌心覆上Charles贴在他面颊上的手，轻笑着倾过身学样在读心者脸上落下同样的轻吻。他们贴得很近，Charles能感觉到对方胸腔里因为笑意带起的震颤。

“就这样？”Erik伏在他耳边低语，温热的吐息让他不自觉红了耳根，“还真是非常、非常有想象力，教授。”

他嗓音低沉，一字一句说得极慢，带着让人心痒的电流。那双唇保持贴近Charles皮肤的距离一路从耳廓向下，直到他说完最后一个音，然后用同样温柔缓慢的方式封住了读心者的嘴。

『你知道我想这么做很久了。』

磁控者的思维边缘涌动着藏不住的欲火，于是缓慢的亲吻没能持续多久。Charles几乎在接收到对方想法的那刻就毫不犹豫地加快了彼此的节奏。他松开一只手转而环住对方的肩颈，在对方也展开攻势的时候不甘示弱地撬开那双薄唇。

他的牙关正好合在磁控者的唇线上，于是Charles趁机恶狠狠地咬了一口，满意地听到被咬的人“嘶”了一声。

『所以你花这么久做那个见鬼的恶作剧，就是不肯主动点。』

脑海里的声音带了点幽默的嘲讽，Erik本能地舔了一下被咬到的地方。但随后他的舌尖就被对方用唇齿拦下，他从鼻子里哼出一丝轻笑，从善如流地跟着Charles的节奏亲吻。

『至少我解了你的扣子。』

Erik反驳着重新把Charles压回了床上，一只手护着他的后脑勺，另一只手则探进了对方没有重新穿好的衬衫。Charles的皮带扣不知道什么时候已经松了，衬衫下摆在那双大手没什么轻重的拉扯下已经完全让衣物失去了蔽体的作用。

磁控者的吻一路向下，一点点细碎地吻过对方的脖颈和肩窝。

『然后你穿上了你的裤子。』Charles反击的声音里还有玩闹般的笑意。

记仇的德国人毫不犹豫地在对方的锁骨上反咬了一口，同时房门传来了落锁的声音。

“拜你所赐。”他用牙齿轻磕着对方的皮肤，细细的刺痛感带过一阵电流，连带反应让Charles觉得定制西裤真没必要再穿在身上了。而Erik一定也感觉到了，他抬起身看了Charles一眼，瞳孔几乎遮盖住了虹膜的颜色。那双正在读心者腰腹流连的手顺势向下，干脆利落地脱下了对方的西裤——还有他自己的。

现在他撑在Charles上方，像一只猎豹一样眯起眼打量对方。虽然逆着光，Charles还是能看见他眼睛里透明的琥珀色，夹杂着一星半点的墨绿和浅蓝。仅仅是这抹色彩就让Charles更硬了一点。他情不自禁地伸出手去梳理对方垂下来的发丝，抿了抿唇张开嘴似乎想说点什么。

“嘘——”Erik抬起手用食指抵住他的唇，“少说，多干。”然后他俯下身，再次把对方拉进一个深吻。

和之前那个绵延的吻不太一样，这次他们狂热地交换彼此的气息。Erik身上有很淡的松木味——不管是谁采购的沐浴露，Charles都要谢谢他/她，尽管平时松木味闻起来可没这么性感。

等到他们终于为了呼吸分开彼此，两个人都有些气喘。Erik粗重地呼吸着，一只手探下去隔着对方的底裤握住了那片炙热。

Charles因为突然的触碰没忍住脱口而出的呻吟。

Erik的搏起抵着他的大腿，这尺寸的触感可比他想象中的更夸张一点。老天，他突然有点后悔那个恶作剧了。他自己之前都没把Erik这么完完全全地看仔细过。

一股毫无道理的邪火顺着他的四肢传到下腹，Charles难以自抑地在Erik掌中磨蹭自己，前液已经基本湿透了内裤前片。他大概发出了比自己能记得的更多的声音。他还以为自己不再是青少年了呢，但是看看他现在兴奋的样子——

『别扯了，你看上去就像个青少年。』Erik俯下身去亲吻他另一侧的锁骨，在留下一串湿吻之后飞快地用另一只手扒下了对方的内裤，他脑子里的声音听起来醉醺醺的，『尤其是没穿衣服的时候。』

在他眼睛里Charles看见了自己是哪副光景。双眸明亮，面颊潮红，头发已经在床单和对方双手的蹂躏下乱成了一个鸟窝。“我以为你说了——”阴*茎暴露在空气中的时候Charles性奋地颤抖了一下，话语变得断断续续，“——哈，少说，多干。”

“如你所愿，教授。”Erik伸手再次握住了他的勃起，试探地抽插了几下拳头，然后开始颇富技巧地用起了他的指尖。尾椎传来的战栗让Charles不得不用手轻扯住对方的头发才能提醒自己不要过于脑热地向前抽动。Erik的掌心贴近他的上端，关节分明的手指开始灵活地揉捻起Charles的双球。带着薄茧的指腹撩起一阵酥麻感，而这时磁控者重新低下头舔舐吮吸着对方颈侧的一小片皮肤。

Charles发誓那声溢出来的放荡呻吟不是从他嘴里发出来的。

他一定是最近太忙、太久没有好好和人上床了。不然怎么可能敏感到一个吻都能让他差点射出来。

Erik变本加厉地套弄着Charles，一改之前恰到好处的服务，他用上了些额外的粗野，蛮力带来的快感像烟花一样直冲而上，让Charles有点眼晕。他一时间有些感觉不到自己精神能力的边界，但打扰孩子们万圣狂欢就现在看来好像也不是顶要紧的事。

但Erik没给他个痛快。

“上帝……”他喘了一声，指尖的发丝因为汗水有些脱手。然后他迷茫地看向突然停手的男人，带了点撒娇意味（他事后一定会否认）地用下体蹭过对方的手心。

Erik没有回应他的动作，只是厚重地吐息着，Charles能感觉到他胸腔一呼一吸之间的颤抖。“我想要你。”他的声音很哑、很笃定，眼神里是坦然的征询。

傻子。

说得好像Charles还能拒绝一样。但他还没能张嘴，那人就继续嘶哑难耐地继续那些话语。

“让我操你。”他依旧坚挺的勃起磨蹭着Charles的，让后者发出了一声低吼，“我想在你里面……看你被我操射的样子……Gott，你不知道你多美……”在他说出更多情迷意乱的胡话之前，Charles扯过他的头发封住了他的嘴。

『Try me.』

他们今天接了太多的吻了。也许以后Erik打算和他吵架的时候他就该用这招，Charles想。会省很多事的。

没人知道为什么磁控者的床头柜里会有凡士林（“凡士林可以抹在伤口上，你知道，划伤割伤什么的。”Erik事后这么辩解）。但此时此刻那罐铁皮润滑剂显然再方便没有了，他只要动动心思就能把它招到手边。

他们热烈地吻着，啧啧的水声听起来过于靡乱，但管他呢，反正门已经锁死了。分开的时候他们发出湿润的啵的一声，几根银丝牵扯着唇齿，彼此唇间都是对方的气息。

Erik冷不防地将两根沾了膏剂的手指送了进去。

有点紧。异物的侵入感Charles轻哼了一声，欲火稍微泄了点，Erik不太确定地顿住了动作。

“……唔，继续。”他鼓励地吻了吻Erik的脸，尽力放松下身以便对方扩张。得到指令后修长的手指继续在他身体里动作起来，内肠壁的触觉没有外皮层那么敏感，但当对方曲起关节在里面开疆扩土的时候，Charles还是感觉自己被重新刺激得硬了一圈。

等差不多了之后，Erik又加了一根手指，并在些许试探之后天赋异禀地直接踩准了那个敏感点——“前列腺”，Charles脑子里那个生物学家不识时务地纠正——但那个小声音很快就被他露骨的呻吟盖了过去。

Erik抵在他大腿上的阴茎抽动了一下。

最后揉摁了几下之后，那只要命的手撤出了战场，遗留的空虚感让Charles下意识地往对方身上靠，大概还发出了一点小动物似的嗯嗯啊啊的低吟，同样，他是不会承认的。

对方的硬挺在他刚被扩张的穴口磨蹭着，他能感觉到Erik平时冷硬又规整的思维此刻被欲望包围，带着横冲直撞的野性，明亮、精准、热烈、不可救药得令人沉沦。像一只蓄势待发的兽，只等着最后的许可。

“Erik……”Charles的声音哑得不像他自己。但这个词就是他的four-letter word，他不知道还能说什么。

“Erik。”

这个词可以是所有的答案。

名字的主人低吼着冲撞了进来。身体嵌合的瞬间他们齐齐发出呻吟，没等Charles来得及适应被插入的侵入感，上面的人急不可耐地开始了抽插，肉体碰撞的节奏带出亲吻时淫靡的水声，读心者除了紧紧扣住他宽阔的背脊以外别无他法。

Erik两浅一深地顶弄着，时不时擦碰到那个兴奋点，战栗带来的酥麻感让Charles几乎感觉不到自己的腿，只能用指尖在对方的背上留下一道道不轻不重的划痕。刺痛在这时只会时助燃剂。Erik一下比一下顶得深，额头的汗水滴落在床单上，如果Charles说一点都不疼那肯定是假的，但是被填满的满足感早就没顶地冲溃了其它一切知觉。

他不自知却高亢地发出享受的呻吟，就像是被流星砸中，飞天铺地的都是耀眼的火花和耳鸣般的空白。

“张开眼睛，Charles，”Erik没停下节奏地俯下身吻了吻他的眼皮，床架里金属的部分有些不受控制地颤抖共鸣着，“……我想看着你。”

他从没如此觉得Erik的声音仿佛伊甸的那条蛇，有实质般地控制他的呼吸他的一举一动他的神经。见了鬼，明明他才是那个会读心的那个。

他被诱惑着睁开眼，然后撞进了那双火山热泉般色彩仑焕的眸子里。他发誓他再找不出第二个基因组合如此惊艳的人。真是，太美了。是一个奇迹。他的想法大概是不受控制地投射了出来，Erik低低咆哮了一声，力道刁钻却精准地咬在他的颈侧。

高潮带来的刺激一下子绞断了什么弦，一时间没有人再动作。思维中出现的白光几乎是真实存在的，Charles才彻底意识到自己没有去控制能力，而两个人的高潮显然带来的不止是两倍的效果。 

“Charles，天哪，Charles……”Erik喘息的声音里有着朝圣般的虔诚，粗重的呼吸声在室内交叠回荡，他也终于翻过身躺到Charles身边。精*液黏稠的触感散落在他们两个的下腹，而Erik很明显之前没来得及把自己抽出来，后穴处微妙的流动感让Charles难抑地抽了口气。

“抱歉。”Erik在找回气息节奏之后开口，往半空中没什么意义地比了个手势，“我这里没有套子。”

“别犯傻，反正凡士林会和避孕套反应，就算戴了也和没戴一样……”Charles阖着眼呢喃地吐出一串话，几乎是本能地在回嘴。

直到床垫传来细微的震颤，边上的人脑海中回归的幽默感和抑制不住的笑声同时刺激他的神经，他才意识到自己都说了些什么乱七八糟的东西。

Charles转过头看向Erik的眼睛，对方脸上温暖的笑意明亮而又新奇，现在正伸出手有一搭没一搭地梳理他汗湿的头发。他在床单上摇了摇头，也笑出了声。

然后他们就像两个傻子一样躺在床上大笑，几乎有点神经质，但那不重要。今天可是万圣节，所有人都神经质。

“所以，对你的treat感觉如何，教授？”在终于停下来之后，Erik撑起半边身子垂眸注视Charles，嘴角还含着一丝若有若无的笑意。

“我想想……”读心者换了个姿势往他身边靠得更近了些，仰起头又和对方交换了一个吻，“完美。”

“万圣节快乐，Frankenstein先生。”

“你也是，我的小怪物。”

FIN

①最老的弗兰肯斯坦电影上映于1910年，由J. Searle Dawley执导，Augustus Phillips等领衔主演。（——Wikipedia）


End file.
